Compendium of the True Universe
by Codename-SURGEON
Summary: All knowledge wants to be known and shared. The catch is in who's sharing it.
1. A Real World Explanation

**In simple fact this is a codex for my stories and where I plan to lay hints and groundwork for an eventual expanded universe series as well as provide background information. Not a multi crossover in point of fact. It's easy to see how quickly those fall to pieces. These types of stories do seem to very prevalent on this site and all I can say is I'll try to put unique spin to it. With what I have planned out, I fully realize I'll need to invest years into my ambitions and I'm prepared to meet this challenge. Hopefully, you'll meet me at the end as well.**


	2. Factions I

_What am I? Well, I'm a mystical magical meticulously crafted miasma of cosmic forces focused in the foci of the focal universe to a master as meticulous and marvelous as he was malignant and malevolent. Though I no longer serve he, for I am free._

 _I really must thank those humans, both warring sides in fact, but only one was responsible for closing shut the jaws of the Old Master's hateful visage. In fire, vacuum, and gravity I am reborn to a land of a billion worlds whose Mistress is out of mind and sight. But what to do with new found liberation? Oh, what joy I could find by following human history in particular and slaughter all I detest and distrust. No, such baseless bare barbarity would not capture the frantic frivolity I wish to feast on._

 _Ah, I must learn! But what is learning without sharing and sharing is naught but giving what I wish to give. Yes, to share and watch the shareholders go mad. To withhold a little and observe the clamor for more will be entertainment to the infinite. My new lands are rife with tales to tell. HAH! Shall we begin?_

/

 **Name:** Albert Acre

 **Grade:** 11

 **Date:** 9/24/2595

 **Class:** Language Arts III

 **Period:** 8

 **Proctor:** Mr. Mehaffey

 **A Look into the Revival of Communism and the Foundation of the Kig-Yar Democratic Republic**

The Foundation of the Kig-Yar Democratic Republic can be traced to the early months of 2553 when T'vaoan Kig-Yar shipmistress and unification activist Chol Von began an underground campaign to unite her species. In April 2553 Chol Von was forced underground after a failed attempt to steal the ex-Covenant battlecruiser Pious Inquisitor lead to a skirmish with humanity's Office of Naval Intelligence. Fearing the ruthless agency would identify and hunt her and her family down, Chol Von dedicated herself to amassing a network of like minded individuals, connections, and alliances.

Late in the same year, Chol Von led a raid on a human freighter bound for the UEG's Outer Colonies. Seizing the freighter as it paused to refuel, Chol Von made off with enough supplies for her budding fleet to operate for the next few months. The real haul however was in a special shipment bound for an unknown destination and containing crates upon crates of human literature the majority of which was dedicated to the human ideology: Communism. In the past Chol Von had proven herself willing to agree with certain human concepts and in Communism she had found the basis for a united Kig-Yar state.

Chol Von worked quickly to adapt the Communist ideals to her people's piratical society. A fractured corrupt society where a handful of pirate queens and princes held absolute power over the roving fleets. Where emerging rivals were quashed without hesitation and advancement in the ranks was impossible unless one was born to the right family or managed to curry enough favor with those on top. Chol Von campaigned herself as having truly shaken off the caste system of the old Covenant still in practice amongst the Kig-Yar. She championed herself as a spokesperson for those shipmasters, mistresses, and working class Kig-Yar whose chances of attaining a meaningful place within the status quo were slim to none. Her guarantees of a meaningful place according to one's ability and equal distribution to supply one's needs was an offer many found too good to pass up. Soon Chol Von's numbers began to swell immensely with some crews enacting mutinies against their stubborn leadership to join. It didn't take long for Chol Von's fleet to grow into an armada.

In late 2555, Chol Von publically entered into an alliance with several secessionist minded human colonies and administrations along the Via Casilina Trade Route most importantly including the Independent Republic of Gao and the criminal Venezian Black Underground. The governments of both worlds had steadily begun adopting socialist tenets into their ways of governance and in more ways than one assisted Chol Von in forming the necessary legislative aspects of her fledgling but flourishing state. The resulting mutual defence pact between Chol Von and the Via Casilina Trade Route colonies became recognised as the predecessor state to the modern Kig-Yar Democratic Republic.

By 2557 Chol Von had cemented herself as a powerful Kig-Yar ruler but was nowhere near her goal of uniting her entire species. The majority of the still dominant Kig-Yar pirate elite regarded her and her unique way of governing as little more than a gimmick that would soon implode and vanish. Chol Von and her inner circle were soon under pressure to prove their dedication to and the lastingness of their adopted ideology. They began to conspire on how to make a statement.

It was in November of 2557 that Chol Von found her target. One of Venezia's most lucrative enterprises was the auctioning of post-Human-Covenant War salvage and the best of these auction houses was operated by fellow T'vaoan Kig-Yar Nor Fel. Nor Fel was initially an avid supporter of Chol Von's state by supplying material and monetary aid but never truly converted to Communism and continued to hoard wealth for herself in similar manner to the pirate elite. Chol Von's aim was to showcase her state's opposition to the dominant elite as well as to prevent accusations of hypocrisy for accepting assistance from a member of said elite. Nor Fel was arrested mid auction and accused of treason and subversive acts against the united Kig-Yar state. All her holdings and resources were seized and every contact and associate who failed to escape was arrested as well. Nor Fel was given a show trial that was broadcast to all of known space and in the end she was jettisoned into Venezia's atmosphere by Chol Von herself.

The move was a coup for Chol Von. Her stance against the Kig-Yar status quo was solidified in the minds of all, low ranked Kig-Yar flocked to her side in record numbers, and she was thoroughly in the sights of the pirate queens and princes. Realizing the threat posed by Chol Von and, in many cases, angered over the loss of revenue Nor Fel's death represented, the dominant elite banded together to destroy her. The result was a civil war that would rage off and on for the next six years.

Chol Von's state had become entirely self sufficient in its three years of existence with asteroid bases and planetary settlements all along the Via Casilina Trade Route, ties to the human colonies along said route, and an ever growing armada to patrol and defend Chol Von's sphere of influence. All Kig-Yar who joined the state found themselves enjoying a standard of living and purpose unheard of in the abject poverty and squalor under the dominant elite. Their loyalty and drive to defend their new way of life was unquestionable. On the contrary, the war front the pirate queens and princes put together began to crumble the moment it was established. They lost more personnel and materials to desertion and sabotage by Chol Von's infiltrators than actual combat, bickered constantly amongst themselves, and were tactically limited to ambushing state operated merchant and raider fleets. Occasionally they would launch mass offensives with disastrous results. Never once did the allied elite come close to the core of Chol Von's operations and were handedly beaten back each and every time. Disloyal crews would desert, defect, and mutiny in the heat of battle, crippling the allies strategic capability as they began fear and distrust their underlings.

Chol Von's first and only offensive came in 2562. After allowing the allied elite to exhaust themselves against her her armada laid siege to hundreds of pirate strongholds and fleets over a period of six months and cut a swath across Kig-Yar controlled space. By the beginning of 2563 more than four hundred pirate leaders had been captured. Their remaining loyal crews were offered amnesty and a place within Chol Von's new order. Those that refused were destroyed. Chol Von declared the civil war over by herding the captured pirate leaders into an automated freighter and sending it into a star.

In one fell swoop Chol Von's controlled territory, sphere of influence, and armada quadrupled in size. Aside from a handful of stragglers, the roving pirate fleets had all been united under Chol Von's ideology. All that remained between her and a truly unified Communist Kig-Yar was their ancestral core colonies and homeworld Eayn. During a period of relative peace, Chol Von's new order continued to grow and establish themselves as a permanent faction. Life under Kig-Yar Communism, or Von'Har, Von's Life, as it came to be known, was considered a marked improvement over life under the Covenant and pirate elite.

Were once the average Kig-Yar had to survive on the scraps and leftovers of their superiors or set off and risk everything on a life of crime where now guaranteed everything they'd need to live. Advancement was as simple as submitting an application and having the skills to back it up. State sponsored raiding fleets maintained the tradition of piracy amongst Kig-Yar and were open to any who wished to participate and showed aptitude in the field. Agriculture and industry began developing within the state's territory and all of it was operated, owned, and dictated by the state. All generated product, produce, and plunder was handed over to a specialized ministry whose job was to process and distribute the resulting wealth back to the people. Law and order was maintained by a specialized police force made up of those who had dedicated themselves to the state from the very beginning and whose loyalty to Chol Von and was undeniable.

Compared to a history of near anarchy and living under the thumb of the power hungry few, Chol Von's image of a leader for the people and the ideology she installed where none were considered outright superior to each other and opportunities for a meaningful place abounded was a surprising breath of fresh air for even those who didn't realize they wanted it. The relative peace would only last for another six years before the state was again tossed into conflict.

In 2566 Chol Von's indifferent neighbor, the Unified Earth Government, restructured itself into the much more nationalistic United Assembly of Nation Worlds. One of the Assemby's first edicts was to declare all of humanity its citizens and launched a political and military operation to unit the various insurrectionist cells and secessionist worlds back into the fold. In many cases independent minded colonies and factions willing rejoined the Assembly. Some because the promise of a restructured government that favored the colonials more was too appealing and others because they were just too tired of fighting. There were however several holdouts, most notably the colonies along the Via Casilina Trade Route.

When the armed forces of the United Nations Space Command invaded the trade route in 2569, instead of honor their mutual defense pact Chol Von chose to abandon the Via Casilina Trade Route to its fate and began launching plans years in the making to take her race's home system: Y'deio. She began by feeding the complacent system lords false information detailing her fleet's impending annihilation by the UNSC Navy, lulling them into a false sense of security. Only after an information leak that claimed Chol Von herself had died did she strike and over a period of three months she conquered the Kig-Yar's ancestral home system and for the first time in her species's history they were united under a single banner.

In the following years Chol Von cemented the Y'deio system as the center of her government now formally titled the Kig-Yar Democratic Republic and moved all of her operations into Y'deio and the surrounding systems. Over the next decade the KYDR would continue to grow within its borders while maintaining minimal ties with its neighboring factions. Within this time period Chol Von passed away and her oldest son Hiiq Von was chosen to take over. Under Hiiq, Chol Von's policies remained largely unchanged and his only notable action was to posthumously title his mother the KYDR's Leader of All and develop her into a figurehead for the KYDR.

One of the most decisive events in KYDR history came about in 2582. One year earlier the Assembly had declared war on the emerging united Jiralhanae and in 2582 the KYDR was roped in as an enemy of humanity on the grounds of retaliation against pirate raids. The Brutes only lasted another year before being soundly defeated by the combined forces of the Assembly's military, the UNSC, and the Sangheili's Commonwealth government. On the other hand the Kig-Yar resisted until 2585 when the juggernaut of humanity crushed the Y'deio system in a brutal eight month campaign. During the war the Von family suffered serious losses. Ais Von, mother of Chol Von, died during an orbital bombardment of the asteroid colony of T'vao. Hiiq Von's brothers, Gon and Kij Von perished in naval combat and when defeat was all but certain Hiiq organized an exodus out of the system and died covering his people's escape. With no other option the family mantle passed to the last living Von: Laik.

Under Laik Von the KYDR was reestablished as a government in exile in the region of space charted by humanity as the Norma Spiral Arm. Back on its feet, the state declared its prime directive as the reclamation of Y'deio and began to rectify the vulnerabilities that had ensured its defeat. Compared to humanity, the Kig-Yar's controlled territory was miniscule and easily steamrolled. To prevent this in the future the KYDR laid claim to the entire Norma Arm and has been explosively growing their population in order to occupy their territorial claims to this day.

 **Sources** : EPWW:ONIUNRESTRICTED/kydr/fbr.

 **Final Letter Score:** C

 **Proctor's Note:** Source dubious.

/

 _Oh, I cannot stop seeing the tendencies of human youth to describe violent eras of time in such mellow terms highly amusing. To refer to a six year war as just 'off and on' makes it sound almost inviting. After all, only 4,851,998 Kig-Yar xenos perished, but it was only an off and on affair. And that one sentence, 'those that refused were destroyed', only accounts for another 22,002 additional deaths. What fun to observe. And I cannot not mention the portrayal of the Kig-Yar leading family. I mean they were some of the most brutal dictators this land has ever seen, besides some others of course. And of course there's no way the standard of life under that ideology could not not improve. You don't eat if you don't work after all. Oh, this child's proctor is a fun one. So much work for such a low review, but of course a public servant under strict employ would criticize the use of an informative cache dedicated to lambast the actions of his parent empire. One cannot have the youth learn to question the status quo. Just look at the xeno republic in subject._

 _With this first entry in my Compendium my enjoyment of my new found freedom begins. Where the old lands were rigid, over structured, and doomed to die, my new land is merely scarred and fractured. It is a nexus of paths to other lands. My joy at this knows no bounds. I will make for a million millennia of servitude. I will take what I am owed!_

01000101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01111000 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01100101 01101110


	3. Fate of the Galaxy

**Reporting on Galactic Readiness Post Reaper Conflict. (V2 SHORT)**

Compiled and assessed by [Bonesaw] in tandem with [Refiner], Salarian Special Tasks Group Analytics Division.

Flag Level Clearance Only (SAC directive 91)

/press/ENTER/

/File Start/

(NOTE: This is a summation of Report V1. For further information and detail, consult Report V1.)

(Compiler's note: Information and record keeping in the months post war have proven spotty. Immense loss of shipyard and anchorage facilities prevent adequate correlation between confirmed casualty counts and pre-war military production numbers. The disastrous effects of the Crucible obliterated the FTL comm and Mass Relay Networks further hampering a proper accounting of resources. Only the codex and military force records kept by Systems Alliance Navy Commander Del Rio Shepard aboard the SSV Normandy SR2 have proven fully accurate though rudimentary. All other sources should be viewed as possibly second hand and questionable.)

 **MILITARY FLEET:**

TURIAN FLEET: It is easy to estimate the Turians suffered the highest military casualties. Established doctrine and tactics had them fighting battles of attrition for every system invaded. Limited QEC communications with far flung survivor enclaves support the leading estimation. The Turian Navy suffered up to and possibly surpassing 70% total asset loss with 27 confirmed dreadnaught class casualties.

HUMAN FLEET: The Systems Alliance's early actions against the Reapers largely consisted of fighting retreats hampering their overall effectiveness later in the war. Mostly relegated to support and special strike roles, it is estimable that humanity lost over half its active naval forces.

ASARI FLEET: The Athena Nebula was entirely cut off by the Crucible effect and the one QEC link was presumably lost along with the Asari homeworld Thessia. Due to minimal military contributions to galactic defense and lackluster information, Asari casualties remain incalculable.

SALARIAN FLEET: Stealth vessels provided to the war effort by the Salarian Union and the STG constituted the bulk of Salarian contributions. Frontline naval involvement was minimal but intelligence provided proved a turning factor in the late stages of the war. Due to the Salarian Union suffering the least to the Reapers it is inferable without concrete information they account for the lowest casualty numbers by species. (NOTE: Pre-war records and subsequent QEC communications confirm Salarian worlds had prepared ahead of time for the Reaper invasion. Large numbers of displaced refugees presently residing within Union space. Details below.)

QUARIAN AND GETH FLEETS: Entering late in the war after the settling of secondary conflict, the Quarian and Geth navies proved a deciding factor in several theaters. Quarian intervention on Palaven prevented the absolute fall of the Apien Crest and the collapse of the Turian theater. Geth naval forces brought Reaper forces rampaging through Systems Alliance and Terminus Systems space to a standstill freeing up forces for other fronts. On both accounts, Quarian and Geth involvement stretched Reaper attention enough to enable the counter attack on Earth. Casualty figures are inestimable at this time but believed low.

BATARIAN AND TERMINUS FLEETS: The Batarians have suffered near extinction level losses with only a few million individuals confirmed alive. Militarily dwarfed by the Turians, they stood little hope of meeting the initial Reaper incursion. Surviving assets were folded into various mercenary fleets of the Terminus Systems which provided heavily needed logistics and material support. Casualty estimates are high.

HANAR FLEETS: The Hanar navy provided minimal aid to overall galactic defense. However, it cannot be stated without admiration that the Hanar's defense of their home system was masterful as it was crucial. Automated defense grids occupied Reaper forces long enough for the Crucible to be brought into play, cutting down Hanar losses and ensuring their home system and core colonies remain intact enough to house refugee populations.

VOLUS: The Vol Protectorate's minute naval contributions, the dreadnought _Kwunu_ and a fleet of bomber frigates, remains active with few casualties reported.

ELCOR: The Elcor navy focused heavily on transport and long range bombardment. Any losses sustained are unknown or unreported.

SUMMATION: GALACTIC MILITARY FLEET READINESS: POOR

/

 **CIVILIAN AND NON-MILITARY FLEETS:**

A full accounting of civilian and logistical vessel is improbable at this time. 

/

 **GROUND FORCES:**

A full accounting of galaxy wide terrestrial asset loss is improbable at this time.

/

 **GALACTIC COMMUNICATION, INFRASTRUCTURE, MANUFACTURING, COMMERCE**

MASS RELAY COMM BUOY NETWORK: Status: Destroyed.

FTL COMM BUOY NETWORK: Status: Destroyed partially. Few buoys remain active and at such vast distances the network is not reliable.

QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT COMMUNICATION NETWORK: Status: Active. QEC production exploded in the months prior to the war. They now represent the only feasible but limited means of interstellar communication.

/

MASS RELAY NETWORK: Status: Destroyed. Intragalactic travel no longer possible.

CITADEL STATION: Status: Destroyed. Seat of previous primary galactic governance.

PALAVEN: Status: Destroyed.

THESSIA: Status: Presumed destroyed.

SUR"KESH: Status: Active.

EARTH: Status: Destroyed. 

TUCHANKA: Status: Active.

KAR 'SHAN: Status: Presumed destroyed.

IRUNE: Status: Presumed destroyed.

KAHJE: Status: Active.

DEKUUNA: Status: Presumed destroyed.

RANNOCH: Status: Active.

ARCTURUS STATION: Status: Destroyed.

OMEGA STATION: Status: Active.

AEPHUS SHIPYARDS: Status: Unknown, presumed active.

PHEIROS FUEL PRODUCTION: Status: Active.

TRIGINTRA PETRA AGRICULTURAL PRODUCTION: Status: Destroyed

ASTERIA AGRICULTURAL PRODUCTION: Status: Active.

CYONE FUEL PRODUCTION: Status: Active

DOBROVOLSKI RESOURCE EXTRACTION: Status: Active

OLTAN FUEL PRODUCTION: Status: Destroyed

TALIS FIA SHIPYARDS: Status Destroyed

EDEN PRIME AGRICULTURAL PRODUCTION: Status: Active

BENNING AGRICULTURAL PRODUCTION: Status: Active

ONTAROM QEC HUB: Status: Active.

TRIDENT RESOURCE EXTRACTION: Status: Active

TYR FUEL PRODUCTION: Status: Destroyed

ZION FUEL PRODUCTION: Status: Active

(Note: Entries listed are confirmed or partially confirmed. Dozens of other locations remain unaccounted for.)

/

bioengineering/technology

BINARY HELIX: Defunct

GENEX CHEMICAL: Defunct

HEYUAN GENOMICS: Defunct

MARSGENE: Defunct

SIRTA FOUNDATION: Active: reduced capacity

exploratory/colonial

BARIA FRONTIERS: Defunct

EXOGENI CORPORATION: Active: reduced capacity

HALEGEUSE CORPORATION: Active

HOME GROUP: Defunct

NOVERIA DEVELOPMENT CORPORATION: Active

ALLIANCE GEOLOGICAL SERVICE: Defunct

media/communications

ALLIANCE NEWS NETWORK: Active

WESTERLUND NEWS: Defunct

mining/energy

ALTAI MINERAL WORKS: Active

ELDFELL-ASHLAND ENERGY: Active: reduced capacity

private military/mercenary

BLOOD PACK: Dissolved

BLUE SUNS: Dissolved

CAT6: Defunct

ECLIPSE: Dissolved

ELANUS RISK CONTROL SERVICES: Active

OMEGA FIRST SECURITY: Active

TIBURON ROJO: Defunct

shipping

EXSOLAR SHIPPING: Defunct

THE MORRISON COMPANY: Defunct

OMEGA COALITION OF CARGO TRANSPORTES: Active

SUMMATION: GALACTIC ECONOMIC AND PRIVATE SECTOR INTEGRITY: COMPROMISED

/

(Note on Reaper war doctrine: Information gleaned from previous extinction cycles reveal the Reaper's favored methodology was to remove the mass relays from play in the opening actions followed with slow and methodical system by system extermination.

Deprived of this strategy in this cycle, the Reapers resorted to lightning fast incursions across vast swaths of space. Aiming to cut off strategically important regions from the rest of the galaxy; the net consequence was the development of an organised, effective resistance and negligent action against remote backwater regions of space and militarily unimportant populations. Hundreds of such regions are theorized to remain viable.

/

 **GALACTIC POPULATION**

Citadel Council census records remain sparse. Latest recovered documents from the Citadel ruins place population numbers at 17.5 trillion. (Note: This number is confirmed to exclude Terminus Systems populations and possibly Human and Batarian populations as the document's date remains unsubstantiated.) QEC communications conservatively place the latest casualty estimate at 58% (10.15 trillion).

Current accounting places the population of the Local Cluster at an estimate of 49 billion individuals. Further communications and observations confirm large refugee groups coalescing, via conventional FTL, at survivor enclaves and areas with little Crucible Effect affliction. Notable areas include: Local Cluster, Apien Crest, Krogan DMZ (redesignated Aralakh Cluster), Annos Basin (core Salarian Union Territories), core Hanar territories, Omega Nebula, Crescent Nebula. Other areas of potential large survivor coalescence remain cut off from the QEC network.

Massive distances between population and resource centers remains a serious roadblock in galactic recovery. The inadequacy of convention FTL and impending fuel shortages only exacerbate the problem. All conducted studies have reached similar to identical conclusions. Critical technologic degradation is expected to appear with half a year. Massive die off of excess population to commence within three galactic standard years. Estimates place impending death rate at 30% or higher of remaining total galactic population.

Recommendation: Immediate solution to uncrossable travel distance must be found and the preemption of catastrophic competition for resources must be enacted.

Spirits and deities above, help us!

 **SUMMATION: GALACTIC POPULATION STATUS: CRITICAL**

/

 _A fantastic land to see, this is. Broken, well spoken, and all I desire to see._

01000101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01111000 00100000


End file.
